


Sayings

by quirky_turtle



Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Prompt Celebration [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle
Summary: #7: “Sweetheart. What did you bury in the garden?”





	

No matter how long you had been with Castiel, it still scared the living daylights out of you when he would just pop into your room without any warning.

This time was no different.

When your beloved angel appeared at the foot of your bed, dirt all over his trenchcoat and skin, and holding a shovel, you screamed.

“Cas! You scared the shit out of me!” you exclaimed as you sat up.

“It didn’t work, Y/N.” he huffed, his voice low and gravely.

“What didn’t work?” you asked.

“I went outside and buried it in the garden,like you said. But nothing happened.” his shoulders slumped.

That was when you started to worry, “What are you-”

“But Dean was still angry with me, so I thought that maybe I hadn’t dug deep enough.” he cut you off, throwing down the shovel.

**“Sweetheart. What did you bury in the garden?”** you asked, your hands slightly shaking as you placed it on his forearm.

“Your hatchet. You said that I should end my fight with Dean and bury the hatchet. I thought it was supposed to help.” he looked up at you, confusion written on his face.

“The hatch- Oh.” you were hit by realization, then you couldn’t stop yourself from laughing. It was just too good.

“I don’t understand why you are laughing.” he furrowed his eyebrows.

“It’s just a saying, Cas. ‘Bury the hatchet’ means to end the fight. Talk it out.” you finally managed to say when you had stopped laughing.

“Oh.” was his reply. He stood there, covered in dirt and looking a little sheepish.

Not caring, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. You smiled when you felt his arms settle on your waist.

“I’m going to need my hatchet back, though.”


End file.
